Scream
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Wanting to get upstairs as fast as he could, Heath slid his shoes off and kicked them aside. Isla had sent him something that really set him off." HeathSlaterxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Isla.

A/N: Heath Slater smut! Enjoy & review!

* * *

Heath frantically ran up the walkway and pushed the door open. Just as soon as he set foot inside the house he shut the door and tossed his bag clear across the room. There wasn't any time to waste.

Wanting to get upstairs as fast as he could, Heath slid his shoes off and kicked them aside. Isla had sent him something that really set him off.

Meanwhile, she had heard all the commotion downstairs. A small smirk graced her features; she had him right where she wanted him. Because Heath was away so much they didn't get too much time to spend together. Whenever Isla knew that he was going to be home she always did something to make their first night spicy.

It was no different this time around. Isla had received a call from Heath just before he boarded his plane. When their conversation finished, she was embraced with a brilliant idea. She dressed herself up in something sexy (meaning next to nothing) and snapped a picture of herself. Not even thinking twice, she sent the picture. Judging by how fast in came inside, she knew he was excited.

Excitedly, he climbed the steps two at a time and eagerly threw the door open. When he opened the door, he expected to see Isla in the middle of the room waiting for him, but the room was empty. Sighing, he walked further into the room and plopped down on the bed. Where could she have gone?

Isla tiptoed down the hall and peaked into the room. From what she could see, Heath was sliding his shirt off and tossing it aside. At a distance she could see that his body was tired, but his eyes were excited. Perfect.

Hearing the door creak open, he turned around to see her standing there. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his breaths became short. Heath's tongue slowly dragged across his lips as he took in the sight of his girlfriend.

Isla's dark hair was straightened and flowing freely. Her eyes were made up beautifully and her lips were red. Not to mention the French maid teddy she was wearing left very little to his imagination.

Not saying anything, he advanced towards her and placed a bruising kiss on her lips. It had been a week since he felt her soft lips against his. He could hardly control himself, she had really turned him on and she hadn't even spoken one word to him yet.

Pulling his lips away from hers he looked directly into her eyes. "Is everything clean?" Heath teased.

"Not everything." Isla whispered in his ear. "I'm quite dirty."

Picking her up, he pushed her against the wall, his eyes never leaving hers. "We're just going to have to fix that."

A low moan escaped from her lips when her back met the wall. Isla knew that this outfit would make things a little rougher for them. Some sick part of her enjoyed the roughness first and the tenderness of love later.

"H-heath." She choked out.

With one hand he held her against the wall and the other slipped underneath the confines of the teddy, slowly kneading her left breast. His lips were attached to her neck. It was no secret that he knew she was enjoying the sensation. The small little moans tipped him off and caused his hand to run across her breast a little harder.

A warm feeling passed through Isla as Heath took his time working her. He knew exactly how to get to her and that was something she loved and hated. In this case, she loved it. Just the feeling of his hand slowly drifting away and moving down her skin sent electric bolts throughout her body.

As his hand jerked her panties off, his lips moved down to her collar bone. He placed little butterfly kisses until he made it to her cleavage. With a devilish smirk, his eyes connected with hers. The pleading in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by Heath. Isla wanted him to go faster, but he decided it was best to go slow. She teased him with the picture, now it was his turn to tease her.

"Not so fast, baby." He whispered. "It takes a while to get clean."

A gasp of surprise escaped from her lips when his finger ran across her slit. He was really set on driving her up the wall, no pun intended. The more his finger ran across her slit, the hotter she got. Isla's moans were filling the room by the second. Enjoying the reaction he was getting from her, Heath slid his finger inside her and slowly worked it in and out.

"H-heath, oh yeah, please, mmm, don't." Her voice got trapped in her throat, losing her train of thought.

"That's right." Heath spoke, noticing that she was turned on. "You want it right there?"

Nothing but moans flew from her mouth as she started working towards her climax. Coherent thoughts were just not forming as she tired to think. Her entire mind had shut off and her body was doing the thinking.

He felt that she was getting close and quickly removed his finger. There wasn't a chance that he was going to let her go that easy. She needed a release then he would give her one when he thought Isla was good and ready.

Using all of his strength, she pushed her further up the wall and somehow had it so that her legs were resting on his shoulders. Giving her a devilish smile, he disappeared between her legs.

Isla bit down on her lower lip when his tongue connected with her center. The man had a long skillful tongue and this was something she had always really got into when they were intimate.

"Keep going." She got out between breaths.

Heath did as she said and kept going. Numerous times he allowed his tongue to roll over her nub, falling in love with the reaction he got each time. Tightening his grip on her, he delved deeper into her folds.

Her back arched of the wall, her palms laying flat against the it to keep her balance. With closed eyes, Isla's head kept moving from side to side. Her teeth clamping down on her lips to keep from making too much noise. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she burst.

Meanwhile, his expert tongue kept doing its magic. Creating swirls and relishing the taste of her, Heath grew addicted. His tongue continued to work Isla until he heard her moans coming closer together. Not bothering to stop he picked up the pace and finally started moving slow when her first climax of the night had passed through her.

"Fuck Heath." Isla whispered, pressing her back against the wall. Her eyes opened, and she managed to look down at him. The satisfied look in his eyes turned her on greatly. Not to mention, how slow he licked her juices of his lips. "That was-I don't even know what to say."

Gripping onto her hips, he gently got up and moved her body down his. Isla's legs were now back around his waist and his lips were on hers. As the kiss got heated, they started away from the wall, tumbling their way towards the bed.

When the backs of his knees hit the bed he fell to the bed, holding onto her. The kiss was never broken as his hands wrapped around her, slowly working the top part of her teddy off. Like so much garbage, Heath had that tossed off and on the ground in no time.

"You're sexy." He complimented, his hand getting tangled in her hair, roughly pulling her head upwards. "So sexy."

His lips trailed down her neck and to her breasts. This time his hand falling on the right breast and his mouth worked the left one.

Isla felt herself getting aroused again with a contented sigh when she felt Heath poking into her leg. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him that night, but she didn't care. He was really going to even longer lengths to keep them both satisfied. Smiling, she pushed Heath away from her breasts.

When she got off his lap, he started to move up the bed as Isla followed. Now it was her turn to do to him as he had done to her. Hovering over him, her lips attached to his as she worked his boxers off. A low moan from him escaped into her mouth, telling Isla that he was happy to be let free.

Breaking the kiss, her eyes locked on his and she smirked. Ever so slowly, she worked her way down his body until her face met with his throbbing manhood. With her hand gripping him, she made eye contact and started working her hand up and down.

The slow pace at which she was going turned Heath on even more. It did drive him crazy, but the feeling he got from it was amazing. Nobody had ever been able to do this to him like her.

"Isla." He moaned, when her mouth wrapped around him.

His brown eyes connected with her blue ones and he about lost it. As if on their own, his hands got tangled in her hair, pushing himself further down her throat. A slight gagging noise drove him to the brink of insanity as she tried to move her head up and down at a faster pace.

"Fuck." He groaned.

One of her hand's rested on his thigh, while the other played with his testicles. Now, it was _his_ moans filling the room. It was his back that was now arching off the bed. Heath was being pleasured into oblivion and that greatly turned her on.

Isla even made the mistake of looking up at him to see the look on his face. That, plus the sounds he was making drove her mad. Her head now moved up and down at a quicker pace, hoping to get him to reach his climax.

As if right on cue, Heath squirted his load directly down her throat. Removing her mouth from his manhood, she took her tongue and slowly licked up what was left on him.

Allowing some air to reach his brain he sat up, holding Isla in his lap. Running his hands through her hair, he brought his lips to hers. When his tongue entered her mouth, he shifted so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Isla bit down on her lower lip and gazed up at him. Little droplets of sweat were all over his body, which were mixing with hers. Together they had gotten even dirtier and this excited the brunette even further. At this point it looked like they would be going all night. Not that either would mind.

"Fuck me." She whispered, her hands resting on his forearms. "Fuck me _hard_." She added, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He entered her and started moving slow, his hands resting on either side of her. Heath's eyes never left hers. Every ounce of passion he had in his eyes, reflected in hers. Her lips, now smeared of lipstick, were parted with tiny little gasps making themselves known.

"Faster." Isla moaned, trying to push her hips at a faster pace.

Heath's hands gripped her hips, now controlling the pace. He made it so that her hips were in sync with him. When he went faster, so did she. When he went slower, so did Isla.

"You feel goody, baby." Heath whispered, thrusting deeper into her.

"Heath." She moaned for the millionth time.

Biting down on his lip, his pace picked up. His breathing was labored and her moans were louder. Heath's head was thrown back in passion, while her back was arched off the bed.

"Let go, babe." He coached, when he felt her tightening around him. "Do it!" Heath commanded, getting rougher with her.

"That's it." Isla moaned in pleasure.

"Baby, I'm right there."

She moaned in response as she let go and her back fell onto the soft mattress underneath her. Seconds later, Heath joined her, falling on Isla, being careful not to crush her with his weight.

They laid like that for what seemed an eternity. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they tried to catch their breaths. Sweat was dripping down their bodies, the last hour and a half playing over in each of their minds.

"Are you finally clean?" Heath joked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"As long as I'm with you I'll never be clean." Isla smirked, pulling him on top of her once more. "We'll be dirty fools together forever."

"I like the way you think." Heath smiled, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

A/N: Yay for smut!


End file.
